The Atlantis Tales
by NoDoubtFan
Summary: Just a little tale from the lost city of Atlantis. Some Implied John/Teyla and Rodney/Elizabeth.


**Ok, so for school we had to do this project based on Chaucer's "The Canterbury Tales." It had to be about a set of characters going on a journey, so naturally, I chose SGA for my story. This is written from Elizabeth's POV, and takes place during early season 3, so there really are no spoilers! There's also some implied John/Teyla and Rodney/Elizabeth. It's written in poem form just like Canterbury, so enjoy!**

**The Atlantis Tales**

**Prologue **

The sound of the ocean even from up so high

Is something that not even the Leader can pass by.

I push my short brown hair behind my ear;

And get to the part that I most fear.

As I walk out of my small office blue,

I walk the long hall, along my team; and my crew;

Towards the engraved stairs, that lead straight down;

As I do so, my mouth turns into a frown.

This is the hard part; I always hate to watch them go;

Through the 'Gate, although,

We're here on a mission you see

And there's no place that I'd rather be.

I walk the stairs; one step at a time;

Towards my one true team, smiling and benign.

There's the Colonel, his messy hair astray;

And the Alien Princess, whose smile can brighten any day.

There is the Satedan warrior who is very strong;

And, the Brilliant Scientist, who's the vital tag along.

They will be the ones to save us all;

To help us escape this tireless brawl.

There's a nasty enemy among our stars;

That has left the Pegasus Galaxy full of scars.

I tell them good luck, and then I wait;

For the Atlantis team to seal Pegasus' fate.

**Lt. Colonel John Sheppard**

At first I see the Colonel, his mouth in a smile

I haven't seen him like that in a while. 

He feels at home with his P-90 at his side

Ready to go off-world, and spread Atlantis Pride.

He's one of the best pilots the Air Force has,

He can fly an ancient spaceship also known as

A Puddle Jumper, it can go through the Stargate;

You should watch him fly; it's really great.

He has a sarcastic sense of humor like no other

And he looks after his team like he's their big brother.

He'll fight to the death, he told me so

He's one of the bravest people that I've ever known

He's loyal to Atlantis, it's his one true home;

It's where he finally has a family to call his own.

And, as I walk closer and closer by,

I see him look the gorgeous Alien next to him in the eye, 

**Teyla Emmagan **

She smiles back at him, one that is bright;

It reassures him that everything's going to be alright.

She's the Princess of Athos, the first alien we met,

She was the one who warned us that the Wraith were a huge threat.

She's a strong fighter, and very skilled too

That's why she's an important member of the Atlantis crew!

She has "the gift," she can sense the enemy from far away,

In the darkness of the night, or in the light of the day.

She's very graceful and warm, a natural born leader;

She's very vital; we need really her!

As she tucks a stray piece of light brown hair behind her ear,

She then adjusts her black vest; her American Military gear.

She's always willing to fight for the Atlantis Base

For what the Wraith did to her and her people is an outrage!

And as I walk closer to them, on the red 'Lantean tile,

I see her give the Colonel one last loving smile.

**Ronon Dex**

Then we have Ronon Dex, Atlantis' fighter

I really couldn't name anyone mightier! 

He's really tall, with thick brown hair,

He may look tough, but inside he's a real teddy bear!

He's really quiet, he keeps to himself

He really doesn't talk to anyone else, 

Besides his team, who he adores,

He really couldn't ask for anything more.

For seven long years he was on the run,

From the Wraith, that really can't be fun.

His whole world was destroyed, by the enemy we are fighting,

And now to him, killing a single Wraith is exciting!

And even though from him the Wraith have never fed, 

He won't stop fighting until every one of them is dead.

I don't blame him, I would do the same thing

If the enemy had destroyed my everything.

**Dr. Rodney McKay**

And last but not least, we have Dr. Rodney McKay,

Who is the most brilliant scientist of the day

He can understand any type of Ancient Technology,

That's what makes him so amazing, you'll eventually see.

He dresses in black military attire, like the rest of the team,

But all scientists aren't exactly what they seem.

He can talk for hours and hours on end,

And very arrogant; he'll tell you he's heaven sent!

Despite all of the negativity thrown towards him,

He'll think of a miraculous solution on a limb,

Because he does his job right, and he does it well,

He's the only reason Atlantis hasn't fell.

He is very brave, I'll tell you so,

He's the hardest one to let go.

And although he usually wears a frown,

I can't help but smile when he's around.

**Dr. Elizabeth Weir**

As the team disappeared into the blue wormhole,

I knew that their fate was out of my control.

But as I watched the puddle in the 'Gate disappear,

I felt as though I might shed a tear,

For the Galaxy is a dangerous place

But I know I must keep the faith

For the time will come when Atlantis have her glory,

And that is far from the end of our story.

I pulled down my red shirt, trying to stay occupied,

Put my hair behind my ear, or so I tried

To get my mind off of my precious team

They will check back in four hours, although it seems

That those four hours can last for days 

Though my team never ceases to amaze.

I walk back in to my office, and I sit back down

Waiting for that time to come around

When my team will walk safely through the Stargate

But for now, I'll have to just sit and wait. 

**I hoped you guys enjoyed! Please Review!**


End file.
